


Perfect

by whitecanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: cisco and caitlin go ice skating (it's more than just friendship!)





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect"

“Ice skating.”  
Caitlin shakes her head in disbelief and lets out a laugh. “You’re scared of ice skating?”  
Cisco nods, a smile starting to spread across his face. “Terrified. When I was ten, I went to an ice skating rink with Dante and his friends and...it didn’t go well, to say the least.”  
The two are sitting in the cortex at STAR Labs eating pizza and chatting, even though it’s already past 11pm.  
Caitlin grins mischievously. “Let’s go.”  
Cisco nearly chokes. “Now? It’s nearly midnight!”  
Caitlin stands up. “We should have some fun adventure once in awhile, not just saving-the-city adventure. Come on!”  
Cisco can’t help but smile at how excited she looks. He lets out a groan and stands up.  
“Yes!” Caitlin squeals with excitement. “Take us to a flat area...a park, maybe?”  
He rolls his eyes and holds his hand in front of him, opening wide a breach. They go through it, and suddenly he and Caitlin are standing side by side in a wide patch of grass in the middle of Central City. Streetlights allow for a faint glow to reach the grass, and the full moon shines brightly above them. Caitlin looks around and nods, approving of the location.  
“Perfect,” she says. Her eyes turn from blue to white, and she presses her fingers against the grass. A layer of white frost immediately covers the green, and before long a thick layer of ice coats the whole area. Her eyes turn back to blue as she stands up, and and she smiles at Cisco. He steps on the ice, and immediately starts to wobble unsteadily.  
Caitlin laughs. “That’s pathetic, Cisco!”  
“Hey, that’s not fair- you have ice powers! You try walking on a layer of vibrations, and then you can judge my ice skating skills.”  
She laughs, and Cisco looks at her thoughtfully.  
“What?” she asks.  
“You have a nice laugh, Caitlin,” he says. He slides over to her and grabs her hand. Their fingers lock perfectly. She smiles shyly and puts her head on his shoulder. They skate forward a little bit, and Cisco starts to get shaky. They can’t stop smiling like little kids.  
Cisco starts to get the hang of it, and they skate around for what seems like forever. Still holding Caitlin’s hand, Cisco attempts to spin around. He hadn’t thought it through completely; before long, he and Caitlin fall on a patch of grass, laughing so much that their stomachs hurt.  
He looks over at her and takes a deep breath. Her light hair seems to glow under the twinkling stars, and Cisco can’t help but notice how beautiful she is.  
“Thanks for making me do this, Frost,” he says quietly.  
Caitlin looks at him and smiles. “No problem.”  
The pair lies there for a moment, searching the other’s eyes. Cisco brings his hand up to her cheek and pulls her in. Their lips meet, and a stunning wave ripples through each of them. Cisco feels a rush of cold flow through his body, and Caitlin gets a surge of warmth.  
They pull apart, surprised, but neither in discomfort. Caitlin immediately apologizes, worried that her kiss would freeze him.  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking- what happened? Are you okay?” she asks, flustered.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little cold,” he says, smiling.  
Caitlin sighs in relief. “I haven’t completely figured out exactly how my powers work...now that, you know, I’m not a killer.”  
“I guess I’ve never kissed anyone with cold powers before either,” Cisco replies, grinning.  
Caitlin chuckles and glances down. “I’m such a mess…” she remarks softly.  
Cisco stands up and holds his hand out toward her. She takes it, and he helps her up. Cisco gingerly places his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wraps her arms around his neck, and they begin to sway.  
“You're not a mess, Caitlin,” Cisco says faintly. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
